BioInsanity Revised
by Mochi-girl
Summary: Complete! A sadastic genius fixates on Monica after the FBI uncovers his plans to use a WMD. Can Doggett save her in time or will he lose her forever?
1. Prologue

The X-Files characters belong to FOX Corporation and 1013, Chris Carter, et al

* * *

PROLOGUE

In the woods of Northern Idaho a man in faded army fatigues stands cradling a semi automatic weapon in his arms. He guards a gate and chain link fence where razor wire coils along the top like a mechanical snake. He opens the gate, waves a windowless van through and it proceeds down a narrow road with overhanging trees and tangled vegetation.

The van stops in front of a weathered barn and a small farmhouse, yellowed grass pokes up around the foundation and paint peels from the siding. Five tattered and haggard men stumble out, they are the faceless ghosts of society, hungry, homeless and invisible, they squint against the mid-day sun are are stunned when the driver uses a gun to motion them into the barn.

Inside, shovels, rakes, and other gardening tools lean and hang in a haphazard fashion along one wall, a workbench rests against another and a winch hangs from the rafters. In the center of the barn is a small tractor and a full size pick up truck, it smells like mechanics oil, damp concrete and dirt. The driver herds them to the back, enters a code in a hidden panel and the workbench swings out revealing a set of stairs, they descend into an underground bunker where they are prodded into an empty room at the end of a dimly lit corridor. The walls and door are metal, the seams held together with rivets, resembling buttons on the front of a man's dress shirt. Air blows in from the vents that are dotted along the ceiling.

The door shuts abruptly with a loud clank.

In an adjacent room, Henry Aldrich watches the imprisoned men on a video monitor. His long bushy hair and disheveled attire add to his eccentric appearance, he resembles a character from a Charles Dickens novel, gaunt and pasty white. His eyes dart about the screen and his chuckle turns into hideous laughter as he hops about like a small child.

"Anthony, come and see!" He beckons to the driver.

He presses a button on a remote control and within a few seconds, the prisoners cover their faces with their hands and clutch their throats. They gasp and gag as they drop to their knees and crumple to the ground and their prone bodies twitch involuntarily before becoming silent and still.

The crazed man grins, and like an actor on stage, he takes a bow, steps back, twirls around and vanishes into thin air.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The basement of the J. Edgar Hoover Building is used for storage, it's walls are lined with metal shelving filled with boxes of bureau records covered in paper dust. At the end of one hallway, is the home of the unexplainable and unfathomable, the extreme unsolvable cases the FBI would like to forget exists, the X-Files office. John Doggett and his partner Monica Reyes, have inherited this duty, they make an unlikely pair, opposites in many ways and approaching life from different directions, but as partners with the FBI, they have been pulled into a maze of lies and mysteries and their search for answers has become a mutual effort in their quest for the truth.

This morning, Doggett arrives with his usual crisp, clean and hardened demeanor, he is a tough no nonsense cop, known for being loud, tenacious and effective with a facade as gravelly as his voice. Although nearing forty, he is fit and there is no doubt his hard muscular physique can seriously kick some ass. Over the years, he has worked and solved more than his share of heinous and unthinkable crimes, the ones gone cold will forever plague him, the deep lines in his face reflect the pain they have caused. It's personal with him, he understands.

Monica Reyes is already at her desk, marking up a report with a pencil, making notes in the margins. She is a pretty brunette with a trim build and upbeat disposition. A ten year veteran with the Bureau, she's proven herself to be a competent and resourceful agent and is known for her expertise in satanic and ritualistic crimes and has also developed a reputation for her extreme ideas. Flaky to some, silly to others, her insights and intuition made her early years with the Bureau challenging but as she grew to know and understand herself, she freed herself from the stigma and insecurity of being different.

"Hey, you're here early." Doggett takes off his coat and hangs it on the back of his chair.

Monica gives him a warm smile. "I wanted to finish this report and lame as it sounds… I was hoping to get out of here a little early."

He's surprised, wanting to leave is early is out of character for her. "Sorry, but Skinner wants us to look into a case - five dead men discovered in an abandoned mine shaft in Northern Idaho. The local Boise field office wants some help and we drew the short straw. We leave in a couple of hours."

She shrugs the warm smile fades and looks annoyed. "Sure, I'll just put my life on hold…again."

He is confused by her attitude. "You gotta hot date or something?" He instantly regrets asking, this is none of his business, and wanting to know gets under his skin.

"Just meeting a friend for a drink, it's not a big deal, he'll understand." Monica has a hard time meeting his eyes, somehow this exchange seems awkward.

"Anyone I know?" He stifles a pang of jealousy and shrugs it off by rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"You've met him, David O'Rollins, the Special Prosecutor from the Bentley case." She pictures the tall attorney with the athletic build. He's smart and witty and as she's recently discovered, egotistical and self-centered.

Doggett frowns as he racks his brain. He conjures up someone a little taller, a littler better built, a little more intelligent and a little more successful than Monica's version. The thought strikes a nerve. "Jesus, Monica, he doesn't seem like your type." He lies to console himself.

She stands and crosses her arms and glares at her partner. "What's it to you, John? What would you know about my type anyway?"

The truth is, she doesn't really care about breaking this date, but her life is consumed with work, she has little in the way of a social life, and dealing with the wall John Doggett has thrown up between them, makes her feel lonely.

Doggett's filled with conflict and like he has done countless times in the past few months, he suppresses the urge to reach out to her. Instead he retreats. "Look, I get it…. I'm being nosy, I didn't mean anything by it, it won't happen again." He says nothing more and turns his back on her.

As she gathers up her coat and bag, it occurs to her maybe she's finally getting the message. He's not interested. It's not going to happen.

* * *

Anthony Torres fingers a coin in his pocket, a lucky silver dollar his girlfriend Angela gave him, the thought of her tugs at him, he misses her. He's doing this so they can get away and start over, but in reality, Anthony knows working for Henry Aldrich is a mistake, watching those men die totally freaked him out, and now he's in too deep to walk away. He tries to convince himself the money will make it worth it. This was, after all, his lucky break.

* * *

Henry is a genius with an extremely high I.Q. and an analytical mind, but he has a troubled and checkered past that includes his battle with mental illness. Raised by two abusive maiden aunts, the death of his parents affected him profoundly, his aunts treatment of him, even more so. A brilliant scholar, he kept his demons at bay hiding amidst his studies and research, but as the real world encroached upon him, he spiraled into self-destruction. He has always been at odds with women and an attempt to have a relationship with one sparked an inner hatred in him. His impulses and warped perceptions drove him to violence and he came close to committing murder.

Today, Henry has a guest, an arms broker, named Peter Hess who deals with anyone willing to play and pay by his rules. They sit in the living room of the compound's farmhouse, they are here to carry out a business transaction, Hess is helping facilitate the sale of a deadly bio-weapon. He looks at Henry with revulsion and reminds himself he cannot be picky about who he deals with and his discomfort dwindles when he thinks about the dollars involved.

"Your video is quite impressive and I will let the buyer know our plans are in place. He will want to know when he can take delivery."

"Impressive? Are you joking? It was more than impressive, they didn't have a clue what hit them. There's enough in those three canisters to level ten city blocks. Henry laughs in a high pitched and maniacal tone. "I'll give you the location once the money has been transferred in my account, then party time begins then!"

Hess is anxious to leave, Henry's behavior is troubling, he picks up his coat and turns to put his arm in the sleeve. "I'll need to reconcile the matter with the buyer. You have our protocol, look for my card."

As he turns back for a response, Aldrich is nowhere to be seen, he stares into the now empty room and quickly leaves.

* * *

The agents stand at the end of a gravel road in the hills outside of Silver Springs, Idaho. In front of them is a deteriorating entryway built into a rock wall. Monica has the case file in hand.

"According to Agent McMahon, Myron Dupont, exploring an abandoned silver mine finds five dead men. They have no ID, are of varying ages, nothing obvious to tie them together. Judging by the condition of the bodies, they've been there for a while. Cause of death unknown. Missing person's database comes up empty. Any theories?" Monica eyes John expectantly.

"By their descriptions they may have been homeless vagrants. I don't exactly have a theory, but this part of the country has it share of interesting kooks. White Supremacists, Big Foot enthusiasts, UFO chasers." John cringes slightly at the last example. "I've sent the bodies to Quantico, hopefully Agent Scully can shed some light on the case, give us a lead to follow."

"Well whoever or whatever did this, I think we need to find out what else is out here. This mine has been closed down for years. It isn't on any map. Only someone familiar with the area would know how to find it, even Deputy Harris didn't know it existed."

Monica looks at the sky and squints. "We should go, by the time we get back to town, it will be dark."

John opens the SUV's driver's door for Monica and she climbs in. "Your right, it's getting late, let's go."

They head down the road back to Silver Springs, Doggett tosses out a few theories and Monica makes notes, the uncomfortable interaction from the morning has been put behind them, they both know they have a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

The small table in Monica's motel room is covered with files and a topical map of the area is spread out on the bed next to them. They discuss the case and there is a natural rhythm to their interaction as they bounce ideas and observations off of each other. He is practical and based in facts, she gravitates toward the unexplainable gray areas.

The two agents have known each other for close to ten years, they met when he was a NYPD Detective and she was starting her career with the FBI. It was under difficult circumstances. she had been assigned a case, the murder of his young son and it was the darkest moment in Doggett's life, and for her, the most tragic. Their relationship during the case had been contemptuous, her ideas and beliefs often angered him, and his grief was a barrier, still, he respected her and knew her commitment in finding his son's killer was pure. With few leads and little evidence, the case had gone unsolved and they eventually parted ways. Doggett's life started to deteriorate and after his marriage ended in divorce, he decided to make a fresh start and entered the FBI Academy. Monica was eventually reassigned to the New Orleans field office, where she worked with their major crimes unit. Neither of them could have predicted the circumstances that would bring them together as partners in the X-Files office.

Monica's thoughts wander and she asks herself why she is attracted to her partner. Her involvement with another FBI agent ended on a low note. She's reminded of this every time she sees A.D. Brad Follmer. Why would she do this to herself again? She only knows that John Doggett is the most genuine person she has met in a very long time. The jangle of a cell phone brings her back.

"Hello, Monica Reyes. Hi David…. No it's not too late…. I'm sorry too… I'd like that." She turns away from Doggett. "Okay I'll let you know when I'm back in DC" "Uh, sure….me too. I gotta go, okay bye." She should be pleased he called, but she's not.

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence, Doggett's expression is unreadable and if he is bothered by the call, he hides it well.

"It's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep, we have a full day ahead of us. We need to meet up with McMahon and Taylor, interview the locals, and scout out the area."

He lingers for a moment. "Uh Monica, ya know I'm sorry if I pissed you off this morning. It's not my place to -"

"It's okay. We're bound to get on each others nerves, I'm not angry with you, I understand. I'll see you in the morning."

He leaves her room and contemplates, what it is she understands.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

She pays for her time, thanks the man behind the counter at the Fed Ex store and sits down in front of a computer terminal. Angela logs in to retrieve her email, and smiles when she finds one from Anthony. She reads the message, then deletes it and sighs to herself, she still misses him and he still loves her and it won't be long and they will be together.

* * *

"How'd they find out about this guy?" They're standing outside the Silver Springs Sheriff's office, it's early morning and Doggett sips at his coffee willing the caffeine to kick in.

"An anonymous tip, someone called into the Sheriff's office and told them there was a 'crazy mother fucker in the woods and they should care about what he's up to'."

"His name is Henry Aldrich, according to Agent Taylor, he has a PhD in biochemical engineering from MIT. He was asked to leave his research position when he assaulted, almost killed his girlfriend… sounds like a real nice guy…the case never went to trial, he was diagnosed a paranoid schizophrenic and committed to the State Mental Health Hospital in Boston. Released after three years. No living family members, he was raised by two aunts, claims they physically and mentally abused him. They died in a car accident six months after he got out. There was nothing to tie him to their deaths."

"He bought this property using money from his deceased parent's estate." Monica looks at her note pad and internally checks off items. "The buzz around here is he built a bomb shelter, an underground bunker out there. The building permits verify it. It appears he values his privacy, the place is fenced off and he has a guard at the front gate. And yeah, the locals think he's weird."

"Besides being psychotic, weird, in what way?"

"The woman at the post office says she's only seen him a couple of times, he doesn't leave his property much. He has someone else, a man named Anthony pick up his mail. When she has seen him, and I quote, his laugh gives her the heebee jeebees. You'll appreciate this, she said he does this vanishing act. One minute here, the next gone." She waits for John to scoff.

"Hang on" he flips his phone open "John Doggett… Yeah Dana… Ya don't say…. Okay, I understand… we'll be careful. Let us know what you find out." Doggett closes his phone. "They've been dead for approximately two weeks. Scully knows they all died from brain hemorrhage, what caused it is still unknown. Apparently it's nothing she's seen before."

Monica takes a moment to digest this information. Something about this case makes her especially uneasy, she won't say it out loud, but she has a bad feeling. She tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she pulls her coat closer to her to get warm. "Time to pay a visit to Dr. Aldrich. Trust me on this one, we should get some back up… we may need it."

* * *

Agents Doggett and Reyes, along with Agents McMahon and Taylor from the Boise field office are meeting with three Sheriff Deputies; Harris, Mills and Crosby. They're going out to talk to Henry Aldrich, Doggett has the search warrant and he fills them in.

"Agent Taylor has identified two of the five victims as residents of a men's shelter in Wallace. It appears they willingly left thinking they were working a day job. The other three may have been picked up off the streets. Cause of death is still unknown. We're going to pay a visit to Henry Aldrich. His background in biochemical engineering, a past diagnosis of mental illness and an anonymous tip make him a person of interest. Agent Reyes' profile says he dangerous, so keep your heads up."

* * *

Exiting their vehicles, the Agents and Deputies approach the front gate, Agent Doggett pulls out his badge.

"Federal Agents, we need to speak to Henry Aldrich."

The guard saw them coming and has already pressed a switch activating an alarm in the laboratory. He moves toward them as if to open the gate, but instead he pivots on his heels and takes off running toward the underbrush.

"Stop, we are armed and will shoot!" Agent McMahon orders. All four FBI Agents have their guns drawn. Realizing he is outnumbered, he stops, lets his weapon fall to ground and raises his arms in surrender. McMahon orders him to open the gate. When they enter, Doggett grabs the guard by his collar and throws him against the fence. "What the hell is going on up here? Where's Henry Aldrich? What's so important you gotta run away from us?"

The guard scowls and curses at them and refuses to talk. Deputy Mills hand cuffs him, reads him his rights and places him in the back of the police van.

They cautiously continue up the road, it's evident something is going down, what, they are not sure. They approach the barn and farmhouse, the area appears to be deserted.

"Agent Reyes, Agent McMahon check out the barn, Deputy Harris go with them. Deputy Mills stay here with our friend and watch the road. The rest of us will search the house."

Before she proceeds, Doggett pulls her aside, his voice is quiet but urgent. "Monica, be careful, don't take any chances… okay?"

She nods at her partner and watches him go towards the house. They slowly approach the barn, taking turns to cover each other. Something is off… she tells herself not to overreact… to stay calm.

Doggett and the others slowly ascend the stairs to the house. The front door is unlocked and they enter. "Federal Agents! We are armed! We want to speak to Henry Aldrich!"

There is no response and they carefully start searching the premises room by room. The house is eerily quiet. A gunshot interrupts their concentration then two more shots ring out. They retreat from the house and find Deputy Mills is down, he's been shot twice in the chest, a pool of blood growing around him. Agent Taylor calls for back up as Doggett checks his neck for a pulse, he shakes his head at the others and motions them towards the barn. They cautiously approach.

"Agent Reyes, McMahon, Deputy – someone talk to me."

There is no answer.

Doggett's heart is racing and he tries not to panic when they enter the barn. An eerie sound greets them, the squeak of metal against metal and when they look up they see Deputy Harris, swinging from the rafters like a rag doll. He is attached to the winch by a chain, a mortal wound to his head drips blood. There is no sign of Monica or Agent McMahon.

* * *

Caution: Gratuitous violence

* * *

Anthony knows he's in big trouble, he watched the other guard shoot that Deputy in the head and Albrecht attached him to the winch and had them string him up in the barn. He knows this woman's a cop, and he knows this is out of control, he's got to get out of here.

Monica is held by the two men who ambushed them. She remembers seeing them come out behind a workbench, hearing a shot and watching the deputy go down. She was struck in the head and thrown down a flight of stairs. She's vaguely aware that Agent McMahon was dragged down the corridor where they pushed him into a room with a metal door.

The men force her into the laboratory. Blood trickles down the side of her face and neck, her eyes are unfocused and sounds are muffled. Aldrich back hands her across the face, her head snaps back. "Who do you think you are? What do you think you're doing here? You can't stop me!"

He uses his fist and punches her hard in the stomach. She slumps over, gasping for air and retching as the men hold her up. He tells his men to let go of her. She falls to the floor and Aldrich straddles her body. "All women are whores!" He reaches down and grabs her throat and squeezes only letting go a moment before she would pass out.

Anthony is horrified. He has never seen such violence and hatred toward a woman. It sickens him.

Aldrich stands over her, demanding a gun from one of the men, he points it directly at her head. "Wake up bitch! I want you awake!"

With his free hand, he pulls at the waste band of her slacks and laughs as they tear open.

Anthony looks away he can't watch this and shudders with dread. Something in him shatters, it shocks him that he could stand by and let this maniac rape her. He raises his gun and with a shaky hand, shoots. The bullet hits Aldrich and he staggers back, he drops the gun in his hand, but his men shoot and the force of the bullets throws Anthony against the wall.

Two more shots are fired, Aldrich's men go down and Doggett appears in the doorway with his weapon drawn. Monica's on the ground, beaten and bleeding he points his gun toward Aldrich ready to kill the bastard.

But he is gone.

Lowering his weapon, he rushes to Monica, shouting to Agent Taylor to call for help. He sees her battered body and the marks appearing on her face. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around her, using part of the sleeve to stop the bleeding from her head. She is unresponsive and her breathing is labored. He swallows down the panic he feels, Agent Taylor yells to him, help is coming. He and Deputy Crosby have found Agent McMahon and started CPR on him.

John cradles Monica in his arms and tells her to hang on, not to leave him. It seems an eternity, but the Med Evac finally comes to airlift her to the hospital.

* * *

Agent Scully and A.D. Skinner arrive at the emergency trauma center at Seattle's Harborview Hospital, they identify themselves and are directed to the surgical unit waiting room. Doggett is sitting in a row of chairs, bent over, and lost in thought.

Scully sits next to him and touches his arm. "John, what's happening?"

"She's in recovery. She's got a broken rib and an epidural hematoma. She's had surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. The doctors say next 24 hours are critical."

A.D. Skinner looks at Agent Doggett and berates himself for what he is about to do. He must set aside his agent's fragile state and focus on the recently unfolded events.

"Agent Doggett, I need to debrief you. We've talked with Agent Taylor and Deputy Crosby. We have an FBI agent and two deputy sheriffs, all dead. We've questioned the guard and it appears Aldrich was creating a bio-weapon, a deadly nerve agent. You and your team are extremely fortunate you were not exposed. There is evidence he was planning a second party sale, who these people are, we don't know and we believe he may have hidden a quantity of it someplace off of the compound. It'll take time to search and disassemble his lab… he is a sociopath, sadistic, brilliant and dangerous. He's created a WMD, something we've never seen before and I don't have to tell you how crucial this is, he has to be found."

Doggett rubs his face with his hands. He listens to Skinner, pulls himself together. "Sir, I understand, but right now this is more important. I need to stay here."

Skinner and Scully look at each other they both know he will never leave her. "Agent Doggett, we'll see you in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Agent Doggett? Are you John Doggett? Miss Reyes is asking for you. You can have a few minutes with her, follow me."

He follows the nurse and enters through double doors to the ICU.

Monica is attached to monitors and IV lines. She is almost unrecognizable, her head is bandaged, her face bruised and swollen. She is breathing steadily in sync with the heart monitor. He feels a combination of sorrow and rage as he sees the fingerprints on her throat.

Monica tries to open her eyes. "John… I'm sorry. The Deputy… Agent McMahon…." Her words are a whispered mumble.

He gently takes her hand and leans over her. "It's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry. You just need to rest to, get better."

"Stay?" She whispers as she allows the drugs to overtake her.

A nurse brings him a chair and he sits down dealing with his roller coaster of emotions.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Monica is walking towards an open door, she is curious but unsure about going through it. She keeps walking, step after step but never gets closer. She knows why, he won't let go of her, finally the door swings shut.

* * *

Two days after Monica was admitted to the ICU, Doggett returned to the Bureau. He's been debriefed and has joined the FBI's Task Force in the investigation and apprehension of Henry Aldrich, the search for canisters of WMD, and identifying and apprehending the arms broker. This is a natural security risk of the highest priority, a psychopathic killer with the ability to kill thousands of people is on the loose. The Department of Justice is adamant this man must be stopped, and all available personnel have been mobilized, the military is on alert.

Another two days pass and John catches a flight back to Seattle. He is exhausted and sleeps on the plane. He spends a few hours with Monica, she is still heavily sedated and drifts in and out of consciousness but she squeezes John's hand, letting him know she is with him. That evening, he flies back to DC. Skinner doesn't question his absence, he knows Doggett is doing his best to deal with the situation.

After ten days, Harborview releases Monica and John flies back to Seattle and returns to DC with her in medical transport. She will be admitted, under observation to Washington Memorial.

* * *

The FBI has set up task force offices in the DC Headquarters, Boise and Seattle field offices. A.D. Skinner will head the DC Office, A.D. Brad Follmer will head both Boise and Seattle.

It's been three weeks since the crimes occurred, Henry Aldrich's compound has been completely dismantled piece by piece. A.D. Follmer and his agents have sent the evidence to both DC's and Seattle's crime labs for analysis. The Boise office has grown to five times its original size, the Agents are painstakingly interviewing every person within a hundred miles of Silver Springs, the State of Idaho is being searched inch by inch.

They have learned much, but have not found Aldrich, the canisters of the bio agent or the arms broker. They work tirelessly to establish the identity of the dead guards, where they came from, what role they played. They also search for the identity of a middle aged white male, his body found on the property, buried in a shallow grave. Aldrich's lab is a mystery. Experts in the field of biochemistry and bioengineering from around the country are being called in to assist. Three computers have been found and are being examined.

An elaborate video system has been discovered with hidden cameras found in every room and throughout the grounds. The video has given them their best leads, the faces of the suspected arms dealer and the body found buried on the grounds. For the time being, Skinner allows limited access to the video, the images of Agent Reyes' assault is very disturbing. He has made excuses, even refusing to let Agent Doggett view it.

Pieces of this puzzle are coming together, but the biggest question lingers, how did Aldrich escape? Where did he go?

* * *

Two days of tests at Washington Memorial and Monica's released. John's been there for her, offering his help and support, together they deal with the mental pain of her assault. They have talked about and dissected the events in Aldrich's compound with both the task force and between themselves.

He tells her what happened, hearing gunshots, finding Deputy Mills down in front of the barn, shot twice. The shock they felt upon entering the barn and finding Deputy Harris swinging from the rafters. Then, the frantic search for her and Agent McMahon. It was Deputy Crosby who saw the workbench swing close when they first entered. They couldn't break in and resorted to using the tractor to pull the door open. He tells how they came down the corridor, exchanged gunfire, and how Aldrich was there, and then, he wasn't.

Monica chastises herself for not being more cautious. She sensed the danger and yet she still walked into an ambush. She feels responsible for Agent McMahon's, Deputy Harris' and Deputy Mills' deaths. All four of them should have died, but somehow her life was spared. She thinks about Anthony Torres. Who is he? What was he doing with Aldrich and why was he there to save her? These intersecting lives, moments that can't be explained, and she wonders if Anthony knows that whatever he might have been in his past, he was there to save her, like a guardian angel.

As the days pass by she steadily improves. She knows she is extremely lucky and appreciates her partner more and more each day. They both realize something has changed between them. It will take time to know where it is going, but they are no longer dancing around the edge of their feelings.

* * *

Agent Scully stops by Monica's apartment to see how she's doing. They have become close over the last year and Monica feels comfortable confiding in her. Dana tidies up the kitchen and they sit down to talk over a cup of coffee.

"Have you talked to A.D. Skinner about the case? Any new leads?"

"I've had a few words with him, he tells me I'll be brought up to speed when I return."

"You've had quite an ordeal, don't push yourself too hard." Dana rolls the coffee mug in her hands. "How about John, what has he told you?"

"He's kept me informed, but I feel like he's holding things back." She chews on her lower lip.

"You know, things have changed between us. I want to think it's real and not just a reaction to what we've gone through."

"I'd say it's real, it's obvious. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to see it." Dana smiles as Monica's cheeks turn pink.

"Don't waste your time questioning it. Live your life, you never know what's next."

"Thanks, Dana." She can feel her colleague's misgivings and knows she speaks from the heart.

* * *

Doggett is back in the field in Idaho following up on interviews, looking for anomalies, and piecing together information that may prove useful. All leads are being investigated, all avenues explored. He needed to get back to work, to center himself and to continue the hunt for this mad man.

Monica has begun an aggressive physical therapy program and psych review. Working through the trauma of her beating, knowing her colleagues died will always haunt her, but she will never define herself as a victim. She will not allow their deaths or Anthonys death to be in vane. It's been seven weeks since her attack. She's been brought back to the Bureau and assigned to the task force office.

* * *

"I understand you had a chance to view some of the video from Aldrich's compound." There's a hint of confrontation in Monica's tone.

"There's nothing in them that you don't already know."

She senses he is trying to protect her. "I'd like to see it. I need to, to make sense of all of this."

He knows it's useless, but argues with her anyway. "Listen to me, there was nothing you could have done to save them. Nothing. They're dead because Henry Aldrich is a psychopathic murderer and terrorist. Sometimes there are no answers to the questions we have. It may never make any sense."

"I need to see it, alone, without the filter of you or anyone else getting in the way. It's important to me. I need to know what happened."

After watching the brutality of Mills', Harris' and McMahon's deaths and her own attack, she is visibly shaken, pale and quiet. John lets himself in to the room. He sits next to her, takes her hand in his.

"Monica, you're the strongest person I've ever known…. you completely blow me away. I swear to God, we'll get the bastard, he won't get away with any of this."

She turns to him and searches his face seeking solace from the evil she's just witnessed.

His voice is low and quiet. "I'm sorry I never told you how much you mean to me."

She's touched by his words. "I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you John, I am so grateful to have you in my life."

She leans forward and timidly kisses him on the lips. He hesitates for just a moment, pulls her closer, and kisses her back with an urgency that leaves them both breathless.

* * *

Her brow furrows as she reads the file in her hand. "His name is Anthony Torres, age 29, from Spokane, Washington. He spent most of his adult life in and out of prison. Fraud, burglary, drugs. He violated his parole about a year ago. His wallet contained an expired driver's license, two scraps of papers with phone numbers, $68.00 in cash and this photo, of him and this girl. Have they identified her? I want to talk to her."

"One of the phone numbers is a diner where the girl in the photo works. Her name is Angela Myers. She hasn't given up anything useful, claims to know nothing, if you talk to her, what do you think you'll find?" They are standing together in their self designated corner of the task force office.

"Not sure, but I have to start someplace. Maybe, I can connect with her, I might be able to get her tell me something new. It's worth a try." The determined look on her face is replaced with a smile.

"By the way, I got a doctor's note saying I can run around the country looking for bug boys again. I talked to Skinner, I'm ready to get out, get some answers." She looks pleased with herself.

John feels a mixture of relief and concern. "You're sure you're ready for this?" He gently touches the scar on her jaw then pulls away, realizing they are standing in an office with other agents.

His touch sends an unaccustomed jolt through her, "I'll be fine. I'll have you to watch my back… right?"

He inches towards her, his voice washes over her, sending a tingle down her spine "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Angela Myers has cried a lifetime of tears, she still can't believe Anthony is gone, killed in a police shoot out. They're saying he was a murderer. Her heart aches because she knows he loved her.

Angela is 23, living alone in a trailer park just outside Walla Walla, a small city in the southeast corner of Washington State. Raised in Vancouver, WA, she barely made it through High School. She has no criminal history with the exception of a misdemeanor shoplifting charge. She ran away from an abusive boyfriend, ended up here when her money and luck ran out. She works in a diner, waiting and cleaning up tables. She met Anthony when he was released from the federal penitentiary. He came into the diner and was nice to her. Told her she was pretty. They were both lonely and it felt good to be together. He said he was going to buy her a car, and someday they could make a fresh start someplace, like Los Angeles or Phoenix, someplace warm.

Monica is sitting across the table from her at the Walla Walla Police Department listening to her story. She's got her Special Agent persona on, but behind it, she feels for this woman, for her loss. Being alone is something she understands.

"Angela, you said after Anthony left, he didn't try to contact you, call you, send you letters, email you?"

"No, I told those other people this. He never called me or wrote me a letter. I don't own a computer. He told me he'd get back in touch with me, but he never did."

"Do you know why he left? He violated his parole, he knew he would go back to prison if he was caught."

"I already told everyone, he said he got a job and was going to make a lot of money. She starts to weep and Monica reaches over and takes her hand. "He said we would get married when he came back."

"Angela, Henry Aldrich, the man who Anthony worked for, he caused all of this to happen. He's very bad. We need to find him, its very important. He wants to hurt others. Please don't keep anything from me. Did you know Anthony saved my life? Aldrich was about to shoot me and Anthony stopped him. I owe him my life."

John stands in the next room watching and listening through the two-way mirror. He's read the interview transcripts between Angela Myers and the Boise field office and realizes there was no mention of Monica.

Angela sniffles and wipes her eyes. She looks at Monica and sees compassion. Not the coldness or phony concern those other police people tried to fool her with. She thinks it's too late to change anything, but this FBI lady talks about Anthony like he was a good person.

"We sent emails to each other. He told me never save any of them, I'm not sure where he sent them from but he sent me messages to let me know he was okay. I'd pick them up at the computers you can rent at the Fed Ex place in Davenport. Anthony said we had to be careful, his boss was a weirdo and he couldn't find out. If he did he would come after us. It's the one thing I knew he wasn't bullshitting me about. I'm still scared."

Monica knows this is important these emails might lead to something.

"Angela I need to know what email addresses you both used and I need to know what he said to you. Please, will you tell me? We will protect you; we will make sure nothing happens to you. I promise."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I don't really remember anything except for he was sweet to me. He said he missed me." She looks worried.

"If we can stop Henry Aldrich from hurting others then Anthony's life and death will have some meaning. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but I don't want anymore trouble. I'm always scared now. If I tell you what I remember, will I get left alone?"

Agent Reyes looks at the young woman reassuringly.

The computers at the Fed Ex store in Davenport, 35 miles west of Walla Walla, have been confiscated by the FBI and taken to Seattle. They are looking for emails between Angela and Anthony hoping for a new a lead or another avenue to pursue.

* * *

She won't admit it, but Monica is tired, John insists they get something to eat and some rest. He takes her to a restaurant in town and orders dinner. They talk about the case, where maniacs hide out, how can a man disappear into thin air and what sparks humanity in someone like Anthony Torres. John lets her know he is impressed by her ability to gain trust and to coax information out of Angela. She reminds him, she and Angela both had a connection to Anthony. They are back in sync and it feels good.

He takes her hand. "Monica, we can't go back. It can't be casual between us. You mean too much to me." His eyes are filled with emotion.

Monica rubs her thumb over the top of his hand, it's hard and smooth. "I know. I think it can work if you want it."

This time John leans forward to kiss her. "I want it."

He drives them back to the motel and they go to his room. There is much unsaid between them, but her body language and the intensity in her eyes reassures him.

He takes his hands and puts them on her waist. He pulls her to him. Their lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss, but the second time they kiss, their bodies press against each other. There is an intense and indescribable feeling of yearning radiating through them, the heady sensation leaves them weak.

"God, Monica, if you want me to stop, you have to tell me now."

She shakes her head and smiles as she slides his jacket off of his shoulders.

* * *

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

When Doggett wakes up he reaches for Monica but her side of the bed is empty. He re-orients himself to his surroundings, the connecting door to their second motel room is open. He wraps the bed sheet around his torso and walks into Monica's room and is relieved to see her come out of the bathroom, damp from a shower, toweling her wet hair.

"Hey… good morning. I didn't want to wake you. You looked as if you could use the sleep." Her face is glowing and he feels a sense of contentment.

He reaches out to her. "Come here. " He kisses her neck and breathes in the scent of citrus on skin. "I want you to tell me the honest to God's truth," He slips his hands in her robe, "How are you this morning?"

Her arms go around his neck and she hums contentedly "I'm good. I'm more than good." She proves it by taking the sheet he has wrapped around him and dropping it on the floor.

* * *

Henry has changed his appearance. He's shaved his head and is sporting a five o'clock shadow. He's traded the look of a bushy haired scientist in pseudo military garb for a more refined academic look. Slacks and a tweed sports coat.

Looking in a mirror, admiring his reflection, he likes the little scarf tied around his neck. Nice touch. He's living in a third floor walk up in the Chelsea neighborhood of New York City. His dead business partner, Frazier Black had rented the place under a false identity. The Japanese landlord seemed ambivalent when he showed up with nothing more than a grocery bag full of possessions. Poor Frazier, he does appreciate all the work he put into getting the lab built and for encouraging him to keep on with his research. He knows swindling money out of those investors was risky. He is grateful Frazier made contact with the arms broker, but he should have known he was expendable once they succeeded in creating the bio-weapon.

Henry has been working on this formula since his days at MIT. If it weren't for that bitch he wouldn't have been sent away to that hospital. She was a whore, they all are. It's taken longer than it had to, but he's fooled everyone. What he wants now is for those imbeciles to know how superior he is. He'll get the last laugh. When he gets his money, he'll go away, maybe to South America. He hears the weather's great.

He is depressed about losing his lab. Those worthless goons he hired, totally useless. And, what about that son of a bitch, Anthony?

He is so much smarter than the rest of them, the Kevlar he wore plus Anthony's bad aim, then poof! He's gone. Henry chuckles, they didn't have a clue, no one seems to. Get real, you can't really disappear, you can only disappear from sight. He was actually there the whole time. He managed to escape right around those agents. He's more than special he's got an extraordinary gift.

The one thing he can't shake out of his mind is the FBI agent. God, he wished he would have had his way with her, and killed her. Watching her suffer was exhilarating, but watching her die, now that's the ultimate turn on. He's getting hard just thinking about it.

He'll show them.

* * *

The Agents are meeting with Skinner at the task force office. They have copies of emails spread out on a table.

Monica points to one. "Over the last year and a half, Anthony Torres sent about twenty emails to Angela Myers. All of them were sent from either the public library or from internet cafes. Three significant messages came from Boise, Las Vegas and Nogales on the U.S. side. Angela was telling the truth when she said he didn't tell her a lot.

This first email is dated approximately fifteen months ago about the time he violated his parole. He says he's working for someone as a driver and is going to make a lot of money. He's taking him to Las Vegas for a meeting. They have to drive because he doesn't like flying. We should focus on ground transportation for Aldrich. Trains, buses, rental cars."

Skinner nods. "We'll get on it."

"Look here." She points to another email. "About eight months ago, he's picking up someone in Nogales. I contacted the U.S. Border Patrol and we traced this photo back on their checkpoint camera, same date as the email. We found the man from the video." Monica shows Skinner a photo. "We've identified him as having a German tourist passport with the name Peter Hess. I assume it's an alias."

"We'll have to broaden the search, use the other agencies to find him. If he's here, he'll get picked up, the NSA are ruthless, they'll find him." Skinner makes notes on his legal pad.

"This email explains something I wondered about. Anthony tells Angela he wishes she were there with him instead of "the crazy mother fucker in the woods." He had to be our anonymous tip. It makes sense, he was getting worried about what he'd gotten into."

"Good work Agents, let's find this asshole." Skinner scowls as he walks back toward his office.

Doggett's gears are turning. "There's a lot of ground to cover here. What do you think?"

She's looking at him but her focus is elsewhere. "I just have a feeling about this. He's going to be found… but this isn't the end of it… I can't explain it, but I know it."

He reaches out for her hand and gives it a squeeze. "I know this is a leap of faith coming from me but you need to listen to yourself and believe in yourself."

She looks at him… a leap of faith… really?

* * *

A week has passed since the Agents shed their badges and fears to be together. The hours spent with the task force have left them with little time to ponder their new relationship. They are consummate professionals, in the office or out in the field they know the job comes first. The infatuation new lovers often feel for each other is lost on them. They both have too much of a past to daydream too much about the future. Still there are moments, when he looks at her and remembers, and she looks back at him unable to forget.

They've had a grueling day. John has invited Monica to dinner, he tells her she deserves a night out and he wants to be the one to take her. His smile is disarming and genuine and with the absence of barriers between them, they look forward to the anticipation of being together.

* * *

"Mmmm, I love pie and ice cream, it's not something I indulge in very often, but this…is.. really yummy!"

They've finished their dinner and Monica smiles and animated with her pie ala mode. This side of her charms him, she seems young and unlike the Special Agent Reyes he is used to.

"Monica, if you don't mind me saying, I'd like to indulge myself a little too." He's feeling the lightness of the mood, a boyish expression on his face and a suggestive tone in his voice.

She's surprised, this little play on words sends a surge of desire through her and she blushes at her own thoughts. Unfortunately, the moment is abruptly interrupted.

"Monica! Wow, didn't expect to run into you. How are you? You look great!"

John's features harden as he sees David O'Rollins bend down and kiss Monica's cheek. O'Rollins seems oblivious to John's presence and his lack of social skills twists a funny unused emotion in him.

"David, Hi… you remember my partner, John Doggett."

John reluctantly stands acknowledging O'Rollins presence.

"Oh yeah, nice to see you Agent Doggett."

She doesn't want this to be awkward for John, she's confident with herself, but isn't sure if John has confidence in her. She stands and moves next to Doggett and takes his hand. This small gesture says a thousand words and by the expression on David O'Rollins face, he gets the message.

"Yeah, well, nice to see you" And with that, David O'Rollins walks away, like a man overboard.

John looks at Monica and sees her amused expression. He leans into her, his voice is low and warm against her ear. "Let's get the hell out of here. Where to?"

"My place."

* * *

Her apartment is open, relaxed and inviting. She tells him to have a seat, asks him if he'll join her for a drink and when he agrees, she disappears into the kitchen and returns with two glasses of scotch. She hands him his drink and sits down next to him. John takes a sip, enjoying the burn of alcohol as it slides down.

"I guess I should thank you for handling that clown. You're really an amazing woman."

She sips her drink and smirks, "You know John, he's not a bad guy... he's just not my type."

She takes the drink out of his hand and sets it on the coffee table. How she can make him feel this way is a mystery. He can't help himself. "Monica, I'm still trying to convince myself this is real... that what we have is real."

"You told me to believe in myself. Now I'm telling you to believe in yourself."

She leads him to her bedroom and lights a large candle, the flame flickers with a warm glow casting shadows on them. The loving attention they bestow on each other is soon replaced with fervor. Her voice is breathy and filled with sweet agony as she tells him it can get no better then this. He silences her with a hot, wet whisper in her ear, and tells her it can and it will, and it does.

* * *

This time Monica wakes up and finds John missing from her bed. She opens one eye and it's still dark out, earlier then she'd like it to be. She settles back down in her pillows, feeling his presence and being rewarded with a kiss on her forehead.

"I gotta go home and change before going to the office. Go back to sleep, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

He leaves and Monica returns to her dreams.

An hour later, she wakes up clutching the bed sheet with tears streaming down her face. An image of Angela weeping, swirls through her head and then an image of Anthony, takes it's place. She takes deep breaths and switches on the bedside lamp. The feeling of foreboding starts to subside as her head clears. It is disturbing.

* * *

Agent Reyes walks into A.D. Skinner's office and finds Agent Doggett there. Skinner requests she take a seat, as is his style, he is direct and to the point.

"Agents, the two of you have been through a lot in the last year, especially in the last six months. Agent Reyes, you've made a remarkable recovery and we are all glad to have you back on full status."

"Thank you Sir"

"Let me say this and hope you understand, I have no ulterior motives and am only being as honest as I know how."

"When two agents go through traumatic events, such as you both have, it creates a bond between them, one that may cross professional boundaries. I will never interfere in your personal lives, but, you must understand... what you do… how you feel about each other… can be used against you… this could hinder your performance… and consequently put you in danger. I have seen this before and I know it's real."

Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes look at each other and back at Skinner.

"Sir, I think Agent Reyes and I both understand what you are saying, but what I want to know is, what do you want us to do about it?"

Skinner removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose in his own characteristic manner. He sighs and looks at them. "Just be careful Agents, be aware of what you are getting into. That's all, you can go."

They nod at Skinner and leave his office.

"John, what was that about? I feel like I have a tattoo on my ass with your name on it."

Agent Doggett shrugs as he brushes his fingertips against the palm of her hand.

* * *

Henry Aldrich is at the UPS Store on West 9th in Manhattan. He checks his post box and pulls out a self-addressed stamped post card, he gave it to Peter Hess at their last meeting. A handwritten phone number is on it. He leaves the store and walks towards Times Square. It's easy to loose yourself in the crowded streets amongst the tourists and he finds himself next to the subway station entry on 42nd St. He pulls out a cell phone and punches in the number. A recorded message answers on the first ring and a voice says "Chadds Ford" then disconnects. Aldrich can't wait. He'll show them.

* * *

Skinner is addressing the task force agents. "Andre Boyton, also known as Peter Hess was picked up at the U.S. Mexican border in San Diego. Two NSA Agents escorted him back to Washington, DC and turned him over to us. He denied any wrong doing, however, after we sat him down and asked him to review the video in which he and Aldrich exchanged plans to sell and purchase a WMD, he suggested he might be able to assist us in this case. He's been offered a plea bargain in exchange for helping us find Henry Aldrich."

"We have a meeting place, it is to take place at the Longmire Gardens in Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania in two days. Boyton is to meet him there at 10:00 am. Once he proves $10 Million has been transferred into his account, Aldrich will give him instructions on locating the canisters. Boyton has told him his buyer insists he be there in person to insure the information they receive is correct. Our objective is to pick him up and find the location of the canisters. We will have agents from the FBI, CIA and Justice Department involved along with the local police. This is imperative, no mistakes."

Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes are standing in the back of the room. Their role in this operation is limited to the task force office. Both agents have mixed feelings, they want to be part of bringing this perp in, but they're too involved to remain detached and objective. The concerns Skinner raised are fresh and on their minds, they reluctantly agreed, it's for the best if they stay on the sidelines.

* * *

The FBI, CIA and Justice Department agents have surrounded the gardens and secured the area. Their people are in place as tourists and gardeners. As instructed Boyton goes to the central garden, he finds a bench and sits. He is wearing body armor under his coat and is wired. They wait. After 15 minutes, Boyton hears a phone ringing. He searches his pockets out of reflex and remembers he isn't carrying one. The ringing persists, he stoops down, and looks under the bench. Attached to the underside of the seat is a cell phone. He pulls it out and answers it.

"Change of plans, you bastard."

* * *

"Agent Reyes, this DVD came to A.D. Skinner's office. It has your name on it with our mail box code, seems sort of strange, no sender or department name, it came through inter-office mail. " A.D. Skinner's assistant hands Monica the disk.

"Thanks Kim. I'll let you know if the Assistant Director needs to see it."

Monica, heads back to the task force office. It's usually crowded and noisy, but with the absence of more than half of the Agents it seems quiet. She sits down at one of the computers and pops the disk in. A menu comes up with one file. Monica opens it and it starts to play. A sense of panic creeps into her. Her heart races as she frantically looks around for John, not seeing him, she pulls out her cell and punches in his number.

* * *

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Skinner is mad as hell. He knew this was risky going in, but everyone agreed, this was their best shot. Aldrich eluded them and murdered Andre Boyton right before their eyes. When he answered the cell phone, he collapsed, went into seizures and stopped breathing. Efforts to resuscitate him failed. He suspects the bio-weapon.

Amongst the chaos at the meeting point, Skinner talked to Agent Doggett. He leaves the team behind to send Boyton's body to Quantico, sweep the area, gather any evidence, and bring the local Police Department up to speed. This lunatic is playing deadly games with them.

"Agent Reyes, I won't allow this. It's too dangerous, he's using you in some twisted way." Skinner is adamant.

Monica refuses to back down. "Sir, I have to go, he'll kill her. I promised her she would be safe. We're FBI, we can't let him get away with this. He almost killed me, and I'll be damned if I let him kill Angela."

Doggett's been holding back. He wants Skinner to convince her. He sees she's determined. "God damn it, Monica, you can't do this. I won't let you. I am afraid for you."

"I have to, I'm more afraid of what will happen if I don't go."

Skinner intercedes. "No, you will not go. We will find another way."

Agent Reyes looks at her partner and the Assistant Director. She turns and walks out of the office without looking back.

"Agent Doggett, you'd better keep an eye on her."

John follows her out of Skinner's office down the hallway toward the elevator. "Monica, be reasonable… you know we're right. The bastard is playing you, you can't buy into it. There's got to be another way."

"This girl is as good as dead, I may be the one person who can save her, and you're telling me to be reasonable? I'm not arguing with you… but tell me, what's the better way?"

"Jesus Christ, Monica. He's a maniac, he's unpredictable. Angela could already be dead. Skinner is right. You have to accept it."

"John, I had a premonition. I saw Angela. I know I have to try to try and save her. I believe this, I don't have a choice."

The Agents are facing off in the basement office. The burden of saving Angela's life weighs on Monica, the burden of saving Monica weighs on John.

Monica is calm, but her voice is hard. "This isn't about me… this shouldn't be about me, it's about doing our job… saving this girl's life, stopping this monster and finding the WMD. You remember what Skinner said about us, about our relationship hindering our performance... he was right…"

"That's a load of crap! You think if I didn't love you, I'd be willing to send you in there to deal with that maniac? You're fucking wrong." He's pissed and he's not trying to hide it.

"Agents!" Skinner walks into their office. "This conversation is over."

"A copy of the DVD was also sent out to the Bureau Director and Justice Department. I fought this, but it's coming down from the top. Agent Reyes, they want you to meet with him. We're being told we have all the resources at our disposal to keep you safe. We meet in an hour."

The DVD addressed to A.D. Skinner with Monica's name on it, contained one file. A video of Henry Aldrich holding Angela Myers up with one arm, in his other hand, yesterday's edition of the Walla Walla Union Bulletin. She is alive, most likely drugged, her head lolling back, her eyes glazed and unfocused. He lets both Angela and the newspaper drop to the floor.

"Well this is a fine mess isn't it? It appears you have way more to lose then I do. Tell the female agent to come, I'll only deal with her. Don't screw around with me, if you do I'll make this little bitch suffer until she begs me to kill her. You know I will."

With a bow, he turns, and vanishes.

Monica has had to prove and defend herself since she joined the Bureau ten years ago. She is not timid or overly sensitive, but the level of scrutiny directed toward her is unnerving. She is being briefed by the agencies involved along with A.D. Skinner and A.D. Brad Follmer. Skinner excluded a livid Agent Doggett, but promised him answers to any of his questions later. They have their strategy in place. The details will be fine tuned as more information is funneled to them. Monica will answer to Skinner and Follmer, the latter will coordinate with the other agencies.

Before she is able to leave the meeting, Brad Follmer stops her and leads her aside. "Monica, did you get the flowers I sent you when you were in the hospital? I wanted to come and see you, but I couldn't leave, I hope you understand." He's standing close to her, invading her space, and she has a flashback on meeting him in his office many months ago. She doesn't need this, especially not now.

"Uh, thank you, I should have let you know… they were beautiful and I appreciate it. Brad, I have to go, get ready to leave." She takes a step towards the door.

Brad takes her arm, stopping her. He's not inappropriate, but he is not subtle. "I want you to know, I won't let anything happen to you. You still mean a lot to me, you always have."

Monica is speechless, not wanting to respond, not caring about what he's saying. She gently pulls away from him and is about to tell him as much, when John appears at her side.

"Agent Reyes, may I speak to you… now... please." Doggett glares at Follmer. They walk out of the room together, leaving him behind.

"It's not what you think. He's being ridiculous."

John turns to her, his expression is harsh. "I may not be able to do anything about how this God Damn Bureau is going to use you as bait, but kicking Brad Follmer's ass back to Boise is something I can do. I'm meeting with Skinner, I'll pick you up in an hour."

* * *

The federal agents are aboard a state department plane headed for Walla Walla. It's been a long day for all of them, and an especially long one for Monica. Her partner sits next to her and she can feel his anxiety.

He's barely said a word to her in the last few hours, but before they boarded the plane, John pulled her into an empty office at the terminal. He held her against the door and kissed her with passion and trepidation. He wrapped himself around her and whispered in her ear. "Monica, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being a jerk… What you said in the office, about us, being together… getting in the way of the job… I promise you… it won't."

Monica hangs on to him, gathering strength from his embrace. "Everything's going to be okay…. but you have to help me keep it together… I really need to be able to count on you."

He holds tightly onto her. "I promise, I won't let you down."

* * *

Skinner, Follmer and the other SAC's have set up an office at the Walla Walla City Hall. It's after 1:00am, the agents have returned to the various hotels and motels in the area. Monica is sequestered at the Blake Hotel with a police guard stationed at her door. She tries to clear her mind by taking a hot shower. As she stands in front of the bathroom mirror, she sees the scar on her face. It's faded over the past month, and she tells herself it's a badge of honor. Her eyes fill with tears as she remembers being attacked. Watching it happen on video is imprinted in her mind. She wills herself to get a grip and resolves to do everything in her power to bring this evil man down. She will not let fear get in the way.

There's a knock on her door, she ties her robe and answers it.

Brad Follmer is standing there. "Hi, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, where's Officer Pollard?"

"I told him to take a break, he'll be back in a bit. Can I come in?"

Monica tries to stifle her anger.

"No, I'm really tired and stressed. You should leave, get some sleep too." She goes to close the door but Follmer blocks her attempt.

"What's wrong? You don't need to be upset. I'm not gong to try anything." Follmer doesn't budge.

Monica is ready to save John the effort of kicking his ass, she'll do it herself.

"A.D. Follmer, Agent Reyes just asked you to leave. I have no idea what you're doing here, or if you're just an insensitive bastard. If you don't leave, I'll bring you up on charges." Skinner looks grim. If looks could kill, Brad Follmer would be dead.

Follmer looks incredulous, and walks off.

"Thank you Sir, you saved me from wasting a bullet on him."

Skinner bristles "Agent Reyes, don't take this the wrong way, but I have no frickin idea what you ever saw in him. I'll find Officer Pollard and let him know no one is to disturb you. Get some sleep."

* * *

"He sent another DVD to the Union-Bulletin. It's ugly. The man is as depraved and psychotic as I have ever encountered. Saving this girl's life may be impossible. Sending Agent Reyes in there is reckless and dangerous." Skinner's voice is tense.

Follmer looks at his counterpart. "Locating the WMD is the objective here. The decision we make today may be the only way to save lives, thousands of them. If she's willing to go through this, what choice do we have? What about Doggett, is he going to be a problem? He won't let her go without a fight."

"I know." Skinner says quietly.

* * *

The DVD had been turned over to the FBI. The images sent chills through even the most seasoned agents. The camera pans over Angela, she has been placed in a wooden crate, her limbs are askew, her head is tilted in an impossible angle. The camera pulls back and there is a message painted on the box.

SEND THE FBI AGENT ALONE 1001 2ND AVE

"This sick fuck is playing games with us. You can't let her go. She's as good as dead if you do." Doggett is pacing in a conference room adjacent to where the task force office. He glowers at Skinner and Follmer who are seated around a large table. Monica is sitting opposite them.

"Agent Doggett, we have no attention of sending her in there alone. She'll have plenty of back up." Follmer's voice is steady, but his tone is unconvincing.

"A.D. Follmer, I'd like a word with Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes, alone. Will you excuse us." Skinner stands and opens the door. Follmer looks as if he might object, but reconsiders and leaves shutting the door behind him.

"This is your call, completely your decision, no one will order you in, I'll deal with the consequences. There is no way of knowing how this will pan out. Aldrich is a homicidal maniac, he cannot be trusted and my gut tells me, the chances of saving this girl is growing smaller by the minute. Agent Doggett is right. You're putting yourself at great risk. Your obligation to the Bureau, to this girl means absolutely nothing if you end up dead." Skinner's voice is filled with concern.

"Sir, I don't have a choice."

"God Damn it Monica, what are you saying?"

"John, please, Assistant Director, I know what he's capable of, I also know, I could never live with myself if I don't try to save Angela. What about the WMD? This may be the only way to locate it." Monica does not waver in her conviction. She looks at John, "I'll go in knowing I'll be protected."

"Agent Doggett, are you going to stand in the way of her decision? If you do someone out there is going to remove you. You'll either have to turn in your badge and weapon or be sent back to DC, I don't want to see either happen. I hate to say this, but you may be the one person Agent Reyes can have complete confidence in. Confidence in knowing you'll do whatever you can to watch her back. "

"If I can't stop this, then I'm going to make damn well sure there aren't two victims in that warehouse." Doggett knows he has no choice.

"Okay Agents, let's get this bastard."

* * *

Agent Reyes walks through two large double doors into the warehouse. The sense of dread that has followed her throughout this case is back. She can feel it burning in her limbs, in her chest and in her head. She is alone, the back up team poised outside the doors, ready to intervene at the slightest provocation.

The warehouse is cavernous and cold. Her footsteps sound louder than they are. The only light comes from windows set up high near the tall ceiling. A table with two chairs and a file cabinet sit in the middle of the room. There is a forklift parked in the corner. Several wooden crates with packing material creeping out of their slats are stacked against the farthest wall. They are partially hidden in the shadows. She takes a moment, acclimating her eyes to the dim light. She walks slowly into the center of the room.

"Henry Aldrich. Show yourself. Release Angela."

There is no response and she moves toward the crates.

"Monica, stay in the light where we can see you. Don't move into the shadows." She listens to John through the wire she's wearing. She stops and waits.

"Well well well, Miss FBI, glad you could make it." Aldrich's voice comes from the direction of the crates. She looks towards it.

"Henry Aldrich. Show yourself." Her voice is steady and clear as she forces herself to keep control.

"Angela is right here, come closer."

"No Monica, do not go to him, try to draw him out." John instructs her.

"Bring Angela out. I want to be able to see her."

There is movement and shuffling noises. Monica hears a moan and Aldrich appears in the light holding Angela up.

"You see, here she is. She can go, once you agree to come with me. You want to keep her alive, don't you" He has a pistol in his hand and it is pressed against her chest. He walks towards her pushing Angela along.

"What else do you want?" Monica doesn't move. She looks at Angela and sees pure fear.

"I want transportation, I want money and I want you. I still remember what you felt like." He chuckles.

John is listening to him, his anger palpable. Skinner has to forcibly keep him back. "Agent Doggett, you're going to get them both killed." His voice is low, almost inaudible, but it is enough to keep John in check.

"Let Angela go and I'll do whatever you want."

"Okay then, tell them. I know they're listening. Tell them." Aldrich cocks the gun and presses it hard into Angela's chest. She gasps from the pressure.

"I told you, I'll get whatever you want, just let her go."

"I think it's so noble of you to care so much for this piece of garbage. She wasn't any good, such a disappointment, she just cried. Not like you, I'm sure. I would guess you like to scream."

Monica is stoic and stands up to him. "Let her go."

"You FBI agents think you're so smart, let me tell you a secret. I can set those canisters off at any moment, we can all die, and a lot of others too… you understand?" He let's go of Angela and she falls to the ground, disoriented, cowering and weak.

"Are you afraid to die Miss FBI?" He pulls a remote control device out of pocket and waves it in front of her. "You shouldn't be. You're just a filthy whore. My aunties taught me that all women are whores. They did things to me that you can't even imagine. Maybe instead of telling you about it, I can show you..." Aldrich laughs

"Monica, he's trying to push your buttons, don't let him provoke you." John's voice is steady but she can hear the tension in it.

"Don't hurt her, we'll do whatever you want. Tell us."

Bring me a helicopter. I will fly it myself. It lands right here, right out in the parking lot. You'll come with me, be my own little insurance policy."

"They've heard you, it's on its way." Monica lies. "We will not risk this many lives by not cooperating."

Aldrich laughs. "Good girl, not very convincing, but good try." He takes the gun and points it directly at Monica. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, but maybe this will be better." He redirects the gun toward Angela.

"No!" Monica shouts and hurls herself at Angela covering her body with her own.

The back up team bursts through the door. They have their weapons ready, but Henry Aldrich is gone, he's vanished, once again.

John runs towards Monica and Angela. "Monica, what the-"

"No, John, Stop! He's still here!" She takes the weapon that was tucked in the small of her back in both hands.

The team is in the warehouse with their weapons raised. Doggett stops in his tracks. He slowly turns around and makes eye contact with Skinner. Skinner looks wary, tentative and he and the other agents scan the warehouse. Suddenly a shot rings out and hits Doggett in the arm. Skinner curses, yelling to the others to take cover.

Doggett knocks the table over and he and Skinner get behind it. One of the other agents has taken cover behind the filing cabinet the other two have sprinted toward the forklift.

"Follmer, we need back up now! We can't see Aldrich, proceed with caution." Skinner is talking into the wire he is wearing.

Another shot rings out and one of the agent behind the file cabinet is hit in the leg, the bullett hitting him right where his body armour stops.

John presses on his arm, he sees Monica hovering over Angela, her weapon held in both hands. She is out in the open and vulnerable. He scans the warehouse and can only see the bits of dust floating in the beams of light from the windows. He realizes that there is nothing to stop Aldrich from killing them all. He stands up with his weapon at his side.

"You fucking coward! Show yourself!"

Monica is shocked to see John making himself a target. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of desperation takes hold of her. She closes her eyes, and without provocation, she shoots past John into the empty warehouse.

Aldrich suddenly materializes and his body falls. Monica's killed him with a single gunshot to his heart.

* * *

The agents are congregated back at the City Hall office. They had immediately evacuated the area after Aldrich was pronounced dead. Paramedics arrived and treated Doggett's arm and transported Angela and the fallen agent to the nearest hospital.

Skinner is on his cell phone. The Haz Mat team found the canisters of nerve gas packed in the wooden crates. They have been placed in special containment trucks and will be transported to an undisclosed location.

Doggett explains his actions to Skinner. He isn't happy about it but agrees, they had no plan and their lives were in danger. When questioned, on how she knew where Aldrich was in the warehouse, Monica can only answer she just knew.


	7. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE

A week has gone by and the agents have returned to DC. They've been asked to meet with A.D. Skinner.

"Agents, we're putting you both on temporary administrative leave with pay through the end of the month. The last few weeks have been especially tough, and I for one, am welcoming some time to myself. Angela Myers is doing as well as can be expected. Her part in this was unfortunate, and we're seeing to it that she gets any kind of help she needs."

"There are still many unanswered questions concerning this case, some of them will never be resolved. Henry Aldrich took his secrets to his grave. However what's most important is, we got him and contained the WMD. I hope you'll take the time to decompress, relax and recognize a very difficult job was well done."

"One other item, A.D. Brad Follmer will be working out of the Seattle office until further notice. That's all, you can go." He dismisses them with a nod.

They leave Skinner's office and Agent Reyes looks at Agent Doggett's smug expression and stifles a laugh.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: Rewritten on November 6, 2010


End file.
